From My Heart To Yours
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: Raven wasn't the kind of person one should make the mistake of underestimating. She definitely wasn't the kind of person to take things lying down either. She'd simply adjust the sails and weather the storm out and find her own happiness along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"From My Heart To Yours"

One

Raven gingerly picked at the contents on her plate; she wasn't all that hungry, but maybe she could force herself to swallow a few more mouthfuls of food, if only to keep her friends from worrying. Her mood had plummeted considerably since the fiasco that was Legacy Day. She had absolutely no regrets about not signing the book because her fate was dismal and horrible and why would she do that to herself?

Unfortunately, not everyone shared this opinion. Apple was distraught and refused to speak to her. She called her selfish, and it was a sentiment a lot of the student population shared. And yeah, it hurt her feelings because Apple's happily ever after would come at the expense of Raven's own happiness, but nobody called her selfish for wanting to be happy.

Raven gave a rather unladylike snort, rolling her eyes. People were always going to have an opinion about her whether she liked it or not. Being the daughter of the Evil Queen ensured that she'd always be in the spotlight. People conveniently disregarded her dad, the Good King, existence. He was a very kindhearted, warm man, and he and her mother were deeply in love before the whole "poison Snow White and trying to take over realms" thing happened. Obviously, those things put quite the strain on their relationship, but her dad still spoke fondly, if not sadly, about her mother, and her mother did the same.

"Are you okay, Raven?" The sound of Cerise's concerned voice pulled her out of her head and back into reality. Flashing what she could only hope was a cheerful smile, she tried to make herself feel happier than what she was.

"I've certainly been better, but I'll be okay," Raven answered, shrugging her shoulders. Shoveling a forkful of food into her mouth gave her an excuse not to talk anymore, and thankfully, Cerise let her be. She could feel Maddie's teal gaze staring holes on the side of her face, and she knew she wasn't convinced. Thankfully, she, too, dropped the subject, and Raven inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

The castleteria was lively as ever, teeming with students and bursting with various conversations. Her amethyst eyes skimmed the room, and when her eyes saw a familiar blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, she couldn't help but grimace, quickly averting her gaze. The last thing she needed was a confrontation. She wished they could exchange roommates or something, but this awkward tension was not what she signed up for. Maybe she could try requesting for Maddie to be her roommate, which was the way it was supposed to be initially anyways.

Swallowing down another forkful of food, she almost choked when she felt someone tapping none too gently on her shoulder. Eyebrows furrowed, she turned around, forcing back a heavy sigh. Briar was standing a few feet away from her, arms crossed and expression grim. Blondie and Ashlynn Ella stood on either side of her, and Raven hoped they weren't trying to start anything. She had no real issues with them personally, but she wasn't about to sit back and let anyone bully her either.

"Can we help you?" Cerise all but growled, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. She was someone Raven was glad to have in her corner. They understood each other, and did their best to look out for each other. Cedar and Maddie were also wary of the Royals' sudden presence. It spelled nothing but trouble.

"How's it feel to know that you ruined Apple's happily ever after, not to mention jeopardized everyone else's?" Briar asked, her lips tugged into a sneer. That one little question managed to capture everyone in the castleteria's attention, as a silence enveloped the previously loud room.

"Well, now that you mention it, it feels pretty damn good, if I do say so myself!" Raven answered cheerfully, grinning wickedly. Several people gasped at her boldness, and Cerise, Maddie and Cedar were trying and failing to stifle their laughter.

"Look," Raven continued, her gaze narrowed dangerously, her tone angry, "if you came here to intimidate me or hassle me, _don't_. I'm seriously not in the mood to deal with you or everyone else's bullshit. Apple will be okay, and if not, oh well. Just because she's guaranteed a happily ever after, doesn't mean everyone else is, and if you think I'm going to apologize for wanting to be happy, you've got another thing coming."

Briar, Ashlynn and Blondie were stunned, as were everyone else, save for her friends, by her outburst. Raven tried to keep her temper in check, but she was so tired of being ostracized and bullied and put down. Her nerves were frayed, which meant her temper was that much shorter, and if everyone else could speak their mind, why couldn't she?

Grabbing her tray, she shoulder past the group of Royals, her heels clicking loudly with every step she took as she threw away her leftovers. Before she left the castleteria, she turned around, gaze sweeping across the entire room.

"I'm the daughter of the Good King, which people like to forget, and the Evil Queen, something people _refuse_ to forget. I have heard worse and dealt with worse than this. I'm not about to tolerate any of you belittling me. I don't give a damn who you are or what family you come from. Don't come for me if I didn't send for you. Thank you!" And with a swish of her long hair, she walked out of the castleteria, feeling more than pleased with herself. She wasn't about to take anything lying down anymore. She wasn't too fond of confrontation, but she wasn't about to be pushed back into a corner either. If Headmaster Grimm and everyone else thought they could say what they wanted about her and that she would just take it, they had another thing coming.

She knew her mother would be proud of her, in her own way. After all, she essentially asserted herself and told off everyone, essentially. Her mother would definitely enjoy hearing this new bit of news. Her father would find the whole thing amusing, and she couldn't help but find it amusing too, trying and failing not to laugh. This certainly was going to be an interesting year, no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Raven was sitting outside on a balcony, dark hair swishing in the breeze, bright amethyst eyes staring listlessly ahead. It felt good, standing up for herself, but at the same time, what was the point? She wondered if the gossip and bullying was going to get worse, and she really didn't want to have a bad school year. Her temper wasn't normally so short, but she was getting really sick and tired of all the whispers and jeers! She was being vilified for a destiny she didn't even want!

The times she was able to talk with her mother definitely both certain things into perspective. Her mother didn't want her destiny either; she had tried resisting it, but ended up succumbing to it regardless, due to incessant peer pressure and not wanting to let Snow White down. And she paid an incredibly heavy price for it. The intensity of that kind of magic messed with her sanity, and she had slipped almost completely into a morbid kind of madness, going beyond her fairytale story and trying to poison and take over the other magical realms.

Which made her life infinitely harder because people were projecting who her mother was forced to be on her, and that was simply ridiculous. And don't get her started on how they belittled her father, calling him an imbecile for not stopping his wife's plans, that he was just a pawn, a figurehead. It made her stomach coil in both fury and disgust.

She wondered why she was even enrolled in this school if this is what life would entail for her. She did not sign up for being demonized by her peers. It was fair that she couldn't take the classes she actually wanted and had a genuine interest in. Everything seemed so predetermined to her, and that wasn't fair. She was allowed _some_ control over her life, wasn't she? Sure, she couldn't control everything, but what was within her control, like doing stuff she enjoyed, was her right.

Her eyes were watering, unshed tears threating to spill as a heavy sense of dread filled her chest. Her breaths were choppy, and her heart was rattling in her chest like it was broken or something. She wasn't aware she was hyperventilating, that she had slumped down to the ground, one hand clawing at her throat, the other pressed harshly above where her heart rested.

She was being pulled back into someone's arms, head resting against a solid chest. Her ears were filled with the soothing beats of their heart, and sweet words enveloped her, washing over her with their warmth. Hands were rubbing her back as she fought to catch her breath, gather her bearings, pull herself out of that nasty headspace.

"You're okay, Raven. You're safe. Everything will be okay." That was… That was Dexter, he was here, he had sought her out to make sure she was okay. It made her smile, although it was shaky and tiny. Her mascara was running, and she was sure her eyes were red, but she could breathe without feeling overwhelmed, her heart could be beat without feeling painful. She was fine, she was fine, _she was fine_.

Once he was sure she was okay, Dexter helped her sit back down on the stone bench. He picked up her things, placing them back beside her. When she moved to wipe her face, he was quick to hand her his handkerchief, thrilled to see her smiling, no matter how small it was. He sat down beside her, unwilling to shatter the silence that had fallen between them. It wasn't uncomfortable or suffocating, or anything like that. It was peaceful, pleasant despite the circumstances.

When Raven had left, the castleteria had erupted in absolute chaos. Her friends and the people who supported her stance were quick to defend her against people like Apple and Briar and Blondie. He and his older brother Daring had disagreement that escalated into a shouting match that had to be defused by their younger sister and his twin Darling and their friends. It was that ugly.

He couldn't remember when he had stood up for himself or really argued with his brother. He hated how passive he tended to be, how he felt like he couldn't share his honest opinions and actual feelings, that he was boxed inside a mold not of his own making. He hated being second best to his brother, that his father so obviously favored him over him and Darling. He loved Daring though. There was more to him than his looks, and he knew he was burdened by the expectations so many people had of him. He could easily sympathize with him in that regard.

But Daring always had a way of getting under his skin and pushing his buttons. He had baited him, not expecting him to respond, but he did. Their argument was so bad, it had easily caught the attention of everyone else, and a hush had filled the room, save for their angry voices. He had stormed off once people had intervened and separated them when they were about to get physical with each other.

Dexter had stormed by everyone, anger blinding him. He skipped his class, and he knew there was a possibility he'd get grief for it, but at the moment, he couldn't have given less of a damn if he had tried. He had come to the balcony to sit by himself, assuming nobody else would be there, but he was wrong.

Dexter Charming had always admired Raven Queen. She had a subtle strength about her, elegant but rough around the edges. Calm, but carefree. Unrestricted in her happiness, her yearning for a better destiny of her own making, a future to actually look forward to instead of dreading. She was an inspiration, but she was also a young lady who had feelings, feelings that could get hurt, and he knew her feelings were constantly hurt or ignored altogether, and the thought pissed him off.

She wasn't perfect by any means, and truly, none of them were, no matter how hard certain royals ( _Apple, Daring_ ) liked to pretend they were. But it wasn't fair that she was being penalized for exerting her free will. She shouldn't be punished for wanting better for herself.

When he realized she was having an anxiety attack, he was quick to leap into action, doing his best to help ground her as she calmed herself back down. When she was slowly starting to come to, her breathing steadier and less frantic, that panic look fading from her gaze, he helped her sit down and fixed her things, sitting beside her in case something else happened.

"Thank you." Raven finally spoke, her voice hoarse, though no less pleasant. Her face no longer had tear tracks or mascara on it, and her eyes weren't as red as they were previously. She looked fragile in that moment, and it reminded Dexter that she had her limits, that she could only take so much before she broke down. He didn't think less of her because of this though. He could never.

Sure, he had like the biggest crush on her. If he were bolder, he'd even go as far to say that he was falling in love with her, but he was hesitant to label what he felt for her in that manner. Not because he couldn't love her or didn't want to, because he did. But because he wanted to be sure of how he felt, make sure he really got to know more than just one side of Raven. There was more to her than what met the eye, and he was looking forward to learning more, if she let him. What she really needed, what they both needed, honestly, was a friend.

"You're welcome," Dexter said quietly, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He was thankful his nerves didn't make his words clog his throat as they were prone to do, that he wasn't acting like a total dork in front of this wonderful young lady. Thank the gods for small mercies as these.

"I guess I was like a damsel in distress, saved by a dashing hero," Raven joked, and Dexter let loose a snort that was certainly an un-Charming thing of him to do. His laugh was deep and melodious, like the tune to a song that you didn't know the words to, but knew it all the same, and Raven found herself smiling for real, laughing along with him. They soon erupted in laughter that was loud and unrestricted and freeing, and slowly, their laughter died down to a few stray giggles, each of them wiping tears from their eyes.

"Dashing hero? I don't know about all of that, but thanks for the compliment." Hero was a word you associated with people like his brother, or Hunter. But him? Geeky, dorky, nerdy little Dexterous? Stuttering, awkward and everything Charmings tried their hardest not to be?

"Well," Raven mused, staring at him thoughtfully, "you technically saved me from that nasty headspace, and it could've gotten worse. That was pretty heroic, at least in my eyes it was." And she was smiling at him, and he was sure he was blushing, spluttering a botched-up batch of words that was more gibberish than actual words, but he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed, not when she was looking at him like that.

"If anything, _you're_ the heroic one. Standing up for yourself when people were so intent on putting you down was one of the bravest things anyone could've done. They were wrong, though. Everyone who wants a happy ending deserves one. You shouldn't be forced to live a destiny you don't want or asked for. Nobody deserves that, and you shouldn't be bullied for wanting to be happy. It's ridiculous."

He was so earnest, his words so sincere, and Raven was blown away by it all. She had always liked Dexter's company. He certainly was a breath of fresh air and pleasant to be around. But with her background and his, it was hard for them to really spend time together outside of class. She knew good and well that his family, his father in particular, did not like any of their children associating with her, and she knew Dexter caught the most grief for it because he was the one who was more inclined to find any excuse to be in her company more so than his siblings.

Now, she was blushing softly, because as adorably awkward as he was at times, he was still handsome. Daring certainly had many female students fawning over him, but Dexter had his fair share of admirers too. And for a handsome guy with the family prestige as his to go out of his way to be around her, to make sure she was okay, to talk to her… She felt flattered. He didn't have to, knew the risks that come with it, and did it anyway.

It wasn't as if she were ugly. She was a pretty girl, with fair skin, luscious hair, and eyes that twinkled like stars, and a laugh that was infectious and sweet and a wonderful, easy-going personality. But her reputation as the Evil Queen's daughter preceded her and anyone who would've given her the time of day in that manner were either afraid of her, disgusted by her, or ignored her as if she didn't exist.

"And you say you're not charming," she teased, playfully nudging him with her elbow, trying to soothe her fluttering heart. His blush deepened, and Raven laughed, not mockingly though, never that. She was just surprised by this turn of events, but in a good way, a way that made her knees weak and her heart dance. It was different, something she was wholly used to, but maybe she could be, if she was given enough time to really let it hit her.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess," Dexter shrugged, tugging the collar of his shirt, pushing his slipping glasses back in their rightful place. "But I'm glad you're okay. Don't let what they say get under your skin. People are fickle, and opinions are bound to change. This school is so entrenched in tradition that anything that exists or threatens the norm is hated."

"You have a lot more people in your corner than you think, me included, and I'll help you in whatever way I can. I promise." They were staring at each other silently, the weight of his words, their meaning, weighing down on them both. He was willing to stick his neck out for her, risk being ostracized from the royals who really had it out for her, so it seemed, just to make sure she was okay. She had friends, she was loved, she deserved to be happy.

She didn't bother answering, simply grabbing his hand and leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, holding her hand back. Words weren't really needed anymore. Their actions said everything for them.

* * *

I haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. Been busy, busy, _busy_. But reading over it again reminded me why I wrote it in the first place, and thus, this chapter was born. Still fleshing out characters and building the plot, but I had to sprinkle in some Dexven moments! Y'all still with me? I hope so! I hope you've all enjoyed this latest chapter :D


End file.
